Con los años
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: "Fue ahí cuando esos ojos azulados, ese cabello lila, esa blanca piel... fue ahí cuando me enamore, sin saber su nombre... Nos encontrabamos jugando, despues se fue... Han pasado los años y no me olvido de ella, de su inocencia... ahora, la vuelvo a ver..."
1. Recuerdos

**NYAHAHAHAHAHAHHA :3 aca vengo con otro KxC :DD yeah! x3 ah si... habra un leve SxM, BSxT, RxL... yahoo~ espero les guste u.u**

* * *

**-miniprologro (?)-**

"Fue ahí cuando esos ojos azulados, ese cabello lila, esa blanca piel... fue ahí cuando me enamore, sin saber su nombre... Nos encontrábamos jugando, después se fue... Han pasado los años y no me olvido de ella, de su inocencia... ahora, la vuelvo a ver..."

**CAP. 1 - RECUERDOS**

**FLASH BACK  
*Kid POV***

_Estaba jugando, solo como siempre, en el parque de Death City; nadie ningún niño se me acercaba, hasta que… una niña mas pequeña que yo, se me acerco, era como un ángel; su cabellos lilas, sus ojos azulados demostraban tristeza y miedo, su blanca piel…_

_-¿p-puedo j-ugar c-c-contigo?- pregunto jugando con sus dedos_  
_-cla-claro- respondí, era la única niña que se había dignado a hablarme, no por ser el hijo de Shinigami-sama sino por ser yo_  
_-que r-raro es tu p-pelo- dijo viendo mi pelo_  
_-si, es completamente asimétrico, me molesta- refunfuñe_  
_-a mi me parece lindo- me regalo una tierna sonrisa…_  
_-g-gracias- sentí mis mejillas arder_  
_-de nada-_

_seguimos jugando, me sonreía y yo a ella. Se hacia tarde y debía regresar a la mansión antes de que me viniesen a buscar_

_-oye… ya casi me voy…- la escuche triste y nerviosa- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_  
_-me llamo Death the Kid, dime Kid- supuse que me diría algo por el apellido_  
_-que nombre mas raro Kid-kun- sonrió y se sonrojo- me llamo Chrona, me debo ir…-_  
_-adiós… - sentí dos labios sobre mis mejillas, en efecto, me dio un lindo beso- espero volver a verte…-_  
_-no lo se… mi mamá casi no me deja salir… adiós Kid-kun- me dio otro beso para despedirse_

_emprendí camino a casa, y ella igual. Al día siguiente espere verla, así fue, vino. Así fue durante casi 2 meses hasta ese día…_

_-n-nee K-Kid-kun…- me dijo note un deje de tristeza_  
_-¿ocurre algo Chrona-chan?-_  
_-s-si… me voy a mudar… - estaba a punto de llorar, igual yo_  
_-¡no! No quiero que te vallas- le abrase_  
_-K-Kid- corresponde mi abrazo – quiero que tengas esto…- me enseño una gargantilla con una letra "C" inscrita en ella- para que no te olvides de mi, porque… yo… yo… yo te amo…-_  
_-yo también te amo Mi Chrona- le di un beso en la mejilla, ambos nos sonrojamos_  
_-Kid… no me olvides… yo no me olvidare de ti-_  
_-te lo prometo- le mostré mi meñique en son de promesa_  
_-prometido-_

_dicho esto… no la volví a ver a pesar de que seguí yendo a ese parque… porque quería que regresara… la quería volver a ver…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

me desperté, mire el reloj, 8am… otra vez con ese sueño. Últimamente sueño mucho con ella, es obvio fue mi primer amor… han pasado ya 10 años desde que no la eh vuelto a ver y a pesar de ello, todas las tardes después del colegio voy a ese parque.

Ya estaba listo para empezar otro día, baje al desayunador donde estaban Liz y Patty; luego fuimos rumbo al colegio, mas bien… el que pronto será mi colegio…

-Buenos días viejo- me dijo Black*Star quien venia junto a Tsubaki  
-Buenos días asimétrico- le dije con un deje de cansancio  
-Buenos días chicos- nos hizo una reverencia, tomamos rumbo al colegio

Desde que le hice la promesa a Chrona me eh propuesto ser el mejor en todo para un día ir a buscarla; estábamos en la entrada y en ella estaban Maka y Soul, nos saludaron como siempre

-hay ¿ya se dieron cuenta?- pregunto Maka, de seguro era un chisme de chicas  
-no, dime que es, me siento excluida cuando no me dicen los chismes- dijo Liz, si era algo de chicas…  
-pues que viene una nueva estudiante… dicen algunos rumores que vivió aquí hace años, y que hoy regresa, también dicen que tiene iguales o mejores calificaciones que Kid- dijo Maka, ¿alguien mejor que yo? Tonterías  
-¿no sabes su nombre?- pregunto Tsubaki  
-no lo se… creo que es de apellido Gordon… gorgón... algo así-  
-tonterías… nadie es mejor que yo-  
-tranquilo viejo, ¿no piensas hacerle competencia a una chica? – Dijo en un tono burlón Soul  
-quizás…-  
-NYAHAHAHAHAHA QUE RIDICULO NYAHAHAHA-

como siempre, todo transcurrió con normalidad; era hora de ir a donde siempre iba, al parque, camine un poco hasta llegar, me senté en una de las banquetas, cerré mis ojos ¿alguien mejor o igual que yo? No lo creo, debo ser mejor por ella… una voz me saco de mis pensamientos… creí conocer esa vos pero ignore, abrí mis ojos y para mi sorpresa estaba ahí…

* * *

ESPERO LES GUSTE U.U

Jumbiie-sama fuera~


	2. El Reencuentro

**Hola humanos :3 xD na kazaka (*) xD :3 bueno les traigo el cap 2 es corto -u- no pude escribir mucho pues ajam~ lo hize mientras estaba en el colegio ¬¬ pues estoy en examenes D: hoy (martes) me toco Sociales ¬¬ mañana me toca mate ; v ; asi que... alguna idea de como continuar si :3 un review o un pm ^^ les dejare doble capitulo en un rato subo el 3 porque lo deje a la mitad lml *tira serpentina* si no muestro señales de vida en 1 mes es 1 me mori 2 me quitaron el inter ¬¬ o 3 me quitaron la compu x REPROBAR (?) lo cual me suena~ quizas deje 1º año -_- igual voy a reposicion y me desvie del tema ._. bueno dejando de decirles tonterias de mi patetica y diferente vida~ EL CAP 2 ^^**

* * *

**CAP 2 – EL RENCUENTRO**

***Kid POV***

Estaba ahí, su inconfundible cabello rosa, sus ojos azulados, ahora tenia las pestañas mas largas, bajita, ha desarrollado buen físico. No pude resistirme… corrí hacia ella…

-¡Chrona!- grite, lo que ocasiono que ella volteara a verme, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro  
-¡Kid-kun!- corrió para abrazarme  
-Chrona… te extrañe tanto…- correspondí de inmediato su abrazo  
-yo igual Kid, no dejaba de pensar en ti…- se sonrojo  
-aun lo conservo- le dije con una sonrisa  
-¿en serio?... creí que… bueno la habrías votado o perdido- dijo con un deje de tristeza  
-¡nunca! Jamás haría eso- me mostro una sonrisa  
-me alegro…-  
-¿tu eres la estudiante nueva?- me separe unos instantes de ella  
-s-si, me esforcé bastante para que mi madre me dejara venir al Shibusen-  
-ah si… je me alegro- ¡hace unos momentos maldecía a quien me superaba!  
-espero estés en mi aula- le sonreí  
-quizás… mañana empiezo-  
-te voy a presentar a mis amigos, conocerás a mis amigas-  
-p-pero… no se como relacionarme-  
-aprenderás, te enseñare-

caminamos por un buen rato, no podía dejar de mirarla, habían pasado 10 años desde que se fue, ahora dábamos un paseo ambos varios comentarios se hicieron presentes "que bonita pareja" o "el amor de jóvenes" no falto el sonrojo de ambos, le invite a un helado, volvimos a recordar cuando jugábamos no quería tocar el tema del ultimo día ese "te amo" el amor inocente… no sé que pensaría si le dijera…

-b-bueno Kid, ya se hizo algo tarde debo regresar… sino me regañarían…- dijo sonriéndome  
-e-entiendo, permíteme llevarte a tu casa, ¿si?-  
-b-bueno, esto… Kid-kun…-  
-¿s-si?-  
-r-recuerdas… lo q-que t-te d-dije… c-cuando m-me f-fui…- lo dijo…  
-c-como olvidarlo… casi siempre sueño con ese m-momento- ambos nos sonrojamos  
-quiero q-que s-sepas q-que…- soltó un suspiro, me esperaba lo peor- q-que n-no mentí- me limite a sonrojarme  
-Chrona…- la acorrale contra una pared- yo… te amo, por eso nunca deje de venir al parque o guardar como mi mas grande tesoro la gargantilla que me diste, es mi mas grande tesoro… ahora tu lo eres…-  
-K-Kid…- lleve mi mano a su mejilla la cual acaricie unos segundo, luego rose mis labios a los de ella, ¿Qué resulto de eso? Fácil mi primer beso, sabor fresas, mis manos bajaron hasta su cintura atrayéndola mas a mi, ella llevo sus manos a mi cuello, profundice el beso… nos separamos por la falta de aire, maldito oxigeno  
-te amo Chrona- solté de mis labios  
-yo también te amo Kid- me abrazo… ese abrazo del ultimo día vino a mi mente…

A la mañana siguiente me desperté realmente feliz recordar que anoche me bese con Chrona, ¡soy un estúpido! Solo la bese no le propuse ser mi novia ni nada ¡soy un imbécil! Decidí decírselo en el colegio pero para ello debería comprarle algo si quería que fuese especial.

-¡KID!- escuche la voz furiosa de Liz desde la cocina  
-¿Qué?- fue lo único que dije  
-¡PODRIAS BAJAR!- me grito otra vez  
-¡VOY! Joder-

al bajar pude darme cuenta que me veía de manera ¿rara? Como si le ocultara algo… a menos que… oh mierda

-¿Por qué venias tan alegre anoche? Eh picaron~- me dijo casi en un tono de burla  
-KID TIENE NOVIA KID TIENE NOVIA- bufaba Patty  
-aun no…- susurre  
-Kid me dices por las buenas o te saco la verdad a golpes- amenazo Liz  
-ok, pues… si, anoche me rencontré con una "amiga" de mi infancia de la cual me enamore ¿contenta?-  
-¿AMIGA? ¡Aun no la haces tu novia! ¿Qué demonios esperas? Alguien te la puede ganar idiota-  
-lo dudo… ella me ama, me lo dijo en el pasado y anoche-  
-¿Qué hicieron anoche? Eh~ picaron~- me dijo en un tono de burla  
-¡solo la bese! ¿Contenta?-  
-algo-

así pasamos un rato, hasta que llegamos al colegio. Con la mirada la buscaba y no la encontraba, quizás la vea en el salón… Kami-sama quiera que toque en mi salón

-Nee~ Kid-kun- me hablo Maka  
-¿ocurre algo?-  
-Liz nos dijo que anoche tuviste un encuentro romántico ¿es cierto?- no pude evitar sonrojarme ¡mierda! Liz le dirá a todos  
-…- no dije nada solo la ignore, y camine al salón

nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos puestos, me encanta el mio, esta entre los de en medio y en el centro, entro el loco de Stain, como siempre cayo en el piso

-bien mocosos, hoy tenemos dos nuevos alumnos, denle la bienvenida a Chrona Makenshi y a su compañero Ragnarok Makenshi- al decir eso mis ojos se abrieron como platos, le quedaba hermoso el uniforme del colegio, y al parecer no fui el único que noto eso, pues los demás parecían perros hambrientos tras MI Chrona  
-H-hola, soy C-Chrona, espero llevarme bien con todos- dijo con una sonrisa y un notorio rubor que sabia que fue ocasionado por mi  
-Hola yo soy Ragnarok si tocan a Chrona malditos los mato- dijo el hermano mayor de Chrona, le agradecí mentalmente ya que por el dejaron de verla  
-Bien, Chrona siéntate a la par del mocoso de rayas, Kid-  
-¿Cómo que mocoso de Rayas?- dije alterado por mis tres rayas asimétricas  
-s-si…- empezó a dirigirse hacia mi, me sentía feliz maldecía y agradecía a Stain  
-y tu Ragnarok… siéntate a la par de Elizabeth- voltee a ver a Liz la cual saludaba alegre a Ragnarok al parecer no soy el único enamorado  
-hoy les enseñare a disecar a uno de ustedes-  
-¿QUÉ?- gritamos todos  
-no puedo, por desgracia, sino me corren o me echan a patadas… yo que quería ver el cuerpo de uno de ustedes – su mirada se dirigió a Chrona – bien, en ese caso disecaremos un demonio de Tasmania

note como toda la clase Chrona sentía pena por el animal, yo en cambio me la pase como bobo observándola toda la clase

-Nee Kid-kun- me dijo Chrona moviendo su mano  
-¿eh? Ah~ ¿pasa algo?-  
-si… ya termino la clase- mierda me quede toda la clase viéndola  
-l-lo s-siento-  
-t-tranquilo, ¿vamos?- me sonrió, como amo verla sonreír  
-si-  
-¿Quiénes son tus amigos?- pregunto con curiosidad  
-ahora te los enseño- nos dirigimos al patio trasero donde nuestro grupo se reunía

* * *

**Respondiendo a los Primeros Reviews :D**

**Chabeli05**: muchas gracias por creer que esta tonteria (?) es interesante :3 originalmente lo hize por puro osio y no querer hacer una tarea de mate muchas gracias por leer :D

**Lidya Shattenpiel**: gracias por agregar a favoritos :D espero te halla gustado *le tira serpentina* es una de **mis lectoras **y yo **una de sus lectoras** muchas gracias se te agradece desde el corazon que leas mis fics :D

* * *

Ahora si mortales, otro rato (si no es que viene mi madre a decirme que valla a comer y a estudiar para mate ¬¬) les subire la continuacion ^^

¡Gracias por Leer!


	3. Nuevos Amigos & ¿Enemigos?

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI (? FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI (? X3  
FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PEQUEÑA JUMBIIE FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI xDD ya dejandonos de tonterias espero sea de su agrado este Fic ^^ lo hize en la madrugada porque... hacia un jodido diario xD ademas es mi cumpleaños òvÓ tengo derecho (?) :3 ya... de mi para ustedes ;)**

* * *

**CAP 3 – NUEVOS AMIGOS Y ¿ENEMIGOS? ¡EL AMOR FLORECE MAS!**

***Chrona POV***

me llevo al patio trasero, pude notar varios grupos de chicos reunidos, Kid-kun me guio hacia uno en especifico

-valla Kid, te hiciste amigo de la nueva muy rápido- sonrió con unos dientes de tiburón un chico albino, ojos rubí  
-no, ella ya era mi amiga desde hace años atrás- ah~ es tan linda la forma como lo dice…  
-bueno… me llamo Soul Eater Evans, pero dime Soul- me dijo el chico dientes de tiburón  
-un gusto dientes de tiburón- mierda pensé en vos alta- lo siento… digo… Soul-kun  
-NYAHAHAHAHAHA YO SOY TU DIOS EL GRAN ORE-SAMA BLACK*STAR- ¿Dios? Tiene el ego muy grande  
-Black*Star, discúlpalo, siempre se pone así… soy Tsubaki Nakatsukasa- dijo una chica de ojos azules mas opacos que los míos, pelo negro y largo  
-un gusto- sonreí  
-yo soy Maka Albarn- me sonrió una chica rubia ceniza con el pelo en dos coletas, ojos jade  
-H-hola- le devolví la sonrisa  
-yo soy Elizabeth Thompson y ella es mi hermana menor Patricia Thompson, dinos Liz y Patty  
-un gusto Liz, Patty-  
-¿y como se conocen Kid y tu?- pregunto Maka  
-pues veras Maka… hace 10 años nos conocimos en el parque…- no pudo completar su oración Kid pues lo interrumpieron  
-¿al que vas todos los días?- pregunto Soul, Kid se sonrojo, que lindo se ve así  
-p-pues… s-si- en ese momento Liz me miro con una sonrisa… ¿picara?  
-¡nee~ Kid~!- dijo una chica de cabellos rosas se acercó a mi Kid tomándolo del brazo  
-¿Qué quieres Kim no ves que estamos ocupados?- dijo Liz con un tono cortante hacia la tal Kim  
-eso no te incumbe, oh~ ya se hicieron amigos de la "nueva" escuche que es una arrastrada, tengan cuidado- ¡HOLA estoy aquí!  
-mira Kim, no es por ser grosero pero Chrona no es ninguna arrastrada y si nos permites estamos ocupados hablando con ella antes de que nos interrumpieras- Kid…  
-así que ¡esfúmate!- dijo Maka cortante con la chica  
-bien ¿prefieres a esa mosca muerta? Que gustos los tuyos Death the Kid- se marcho con un notorio enojo  
-tranquila- me puso su mano en el hombro Soul- esta loca, y le gusta Kid- ¿le gusta mi Kid?  
-¿¡que!?- casi gritando  
-tranquila Chrona, no estoy interesado en ella- me dijo sonriente, confió en tus palabras Kid  
_-parece que a Kid le gusta Chrona- susurro Black*Star a Soul  
-es demasiado notorio, debería ocultarlo mas-  
_- ¿Qué tanto secretean Soul… Black*Star?- dijo Liz viendo a los chicos  
-NADA- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, yo los pude oír a la perfección, ¿Qué soy para Kid? Solo una amiga o algo mas  
-bien, bien, pero luego me cuentan el chisme-  
-ay aja- **(N/A: XD nyahahahaha xDD esta es la frase que dicen la muchacha de "Las Tontas no van al Cielo :B)** dijeron ambos  
-Nee Chrona-chan, si Kim se te acerca y molesta me dices, ella es digamos… una zorrita, y tengo una pelea con ella desde hace mucho, y si se meten con alguien que considero mi amiga desde hoy, me las paga- me sorprendió lo que dijo Maka en ese momento  
-g-gracias Maka-chan, muy l-lindo de tu parte- respondí regalándole una sonrisa  
-de nada, ya sabes-  
-¡También estamos las Thompson! Ya sabes- dijeron en un dúo Liz y Patty  
-muchas gracias-  
-También cuenta conmigo- me sonrió Tsubaki, ella es una niña tierna  
-les agradezco mucho, desde hoy son mis amigas-  
-mejores amigas- corrigió Maka  
-Chrona ven un momento por favor- me dijo Kid  
-s-si, hablamos luego chicas- lo seguí, me llevo a un lugar algo apartado de donde estábamos  
-Chrona yo… yo quiero pedirte algo…-  
-s-si dime, h-hare lo que pueda-  
-bien, ¿puedes ir a mi casa a los 8?-  
-t-tratare-  
-bien, ahí te digo que quiero que hagas por mi ¿bien?-  
-s-si-

así transcurrieron las clases, sentía la mirada de Kid sobre mi, no me molestaba para nada su mirada, no me incomodada para nada lo que si me molestaba era la mirada de la tal Kim sobre Kid…

Era hora de la salida, empecé a arreglar mis cosas para emprender camino a casa, cuando ya se habían ido todos, en el salón solo estábamos Kid y yo

-¿vas a llegar verdad?- me pregunto de la nada  
-s-si, te d-dije que iré- asegure  
-por favor… llega- me suplico  
-esta bien…- suspire, de repente sentí unos labios sobre los míos, eran los de Kid, me sonroje tanto, incluso él se sonrojo… sus besos…

llego la noche, como pude me escape de mi casa un rato, gracias al cielo mi madre tenia turno en la noche, si mi madre es doctora y mi hermano salió con unos amigos pude salir…

***Kid POV***

le pedí ayuda a Liz para poder pedirle a Chrona que sea mi novia, me la otorgo, fue tan fácil solo me dijo que la mantuviera al tanto de lo que Chrona y yo viviéramos… esta bien, es molesto pero no le diré con exactitud lo que haremos ¿entienden no?

-Tehehehe Chrona-chan hola tehehehe- escuche a Patty reírse y mencionando a Chrona, ya estaba ahí no hay marcha atrás  
-Hola Chrona-chan ¿Qué tal?- escuche a Liz  
-p-pues b-bien, gracias, ¿y K-Kid-kun?- ahh pregunta por mi  
-ah si… esta arriba ya le hablo-  
-no hay necesidad Elizabeth, ya estoy aquí- dije seguro de lo que hacia  
-no me digas así, tonto, bueno los dejamos solos- al decir eso corrió hacia arriba junto a Patty  
-Gracias, ven Chrona- le ofrezco mi brazo para poder caminar a la terraza en la cual me dijo Liz que es romántico una cena a la luz de la luna, con un cielo estrellado y con la propuesta que le tengo…

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews**

**Bree: **ya lo puedes ver ;) espero... espero poder terminarlos :D pues estoy en examenes! y mañana (jueves) tengo el peor de todos CONTABILIDAD de todos modos ya la deje xD asi que espero te halla gustado la continuacion ^^

**Kazumi-chan: **aca esta tu mas x33

**Evangeline 17: **Muchas Gracias An-chan! :D la verdad es x ley que tengo que mejorar e.e pues ajamm mis fics creo que los revisan mis amigas (?) creo xD

**Chabeli05: **Gracias gracias~ claro que lo continuo ^^ mejor tarde que nunca! ;)

**Hiker Fliky: **oh~ shii~ patos (?) XDDD gracias nee~ aca les plato intriga Ovò

* * *

_Muchas gracias a los que siguen mis fics prometo subir continuacion los viernes aun que no creo que le gusten mucho u.u pues soy un cerdo una escoria que no merece vivir (?) okno :B bueno what ever gracias x leer ^^ acepto sugerencias por PM para el cap 4 que no se que poner xD_


End file.
